


dancing in my storm

by byzinha



Series: 20 prompts [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: a chat by the edge of the city





	dancing in my storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's BatCat week, so I'll write 6 of the 7 prompts.
> 
> **Bruce/Batman and Selina/Catwoman are not mine.**
> 
> Some of these short fics are for my 20 prompts challenge as well, and this one covers prompt #11. I hope you guys enjoy! :D

"One'd think you'd know better than walking at the edge of an abyss."

"It's not an abyss, it's just a building," she said without looking at him, the wind carrying her voice away. "I've done this my whole life."

"But didn't you fall once?" he asked stepping to her side, but keeping some safe feet away. Her very presence was a liability in its own.

"Uh, I was  _pushed_ ," she corrected. "From a window, by your clone, by the way."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It wasn't you, no need to be sorry."

"You almost died that night, it'd be such a shame."

She looked at him smirking.

"Are you saying you'd miss me if I was gone?"

He smiled too, caught.

"I always miss you, even when you're around."

Selina scoffed and looked away.

"You're such a nerd."

Bruce stepped down the ledge.

"I'm glad to see you."

"Glad to see you, too," she said, the wind carrying it away as well. Bruce was already gone.


End file.
